


Cups of tea

by helia7



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/pseuds/helia7
Summary: Drabble written for Synchronised Screaming for the prompt "Åsa & Jouko - cups of tea"Many thanks to Kiraly for proofreading





	Cups of tea

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for Synchronised Screaming for the prompt "Åsa & Jouko - cups of tea"
> 
> Many thanks to Kiraly for proofreading

Åsa seemed troubled. The lines on her forehead deepened with every word. She was talking about fish parasites, the expenses of antibiotics, low quality import fish, strict regulations.

Topics on which Jouko could not offer any advice. All he could do was pour a cup of tea for her.

He had his own worries too. The broken oven, the egg crisis, the future of his children… The last one made him more anxious than anything.

Åsa sipped her tea and slowly her face lit up.

‘Thanks’ she smiled.

Maybe Jouko should pour a cup of tea for himself as well.


End file.
